


winter wonderland

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Back again with a collection of one-shots, but this time for NCT's Rarepair Bingo! Individual information found within the summary of each new chapter.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	1. markmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na Jaemin just wanted to stay in bed where it was soft, comfortable and most importantly _warm_. Unfortunately, Mark Lee and his freezing limbs decided to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Mark/Jaemin  
**Tags:** Established Relationship, Fluff  
**Length:** 1.3k  
**Bingo Tiles:** Cold Snap, Blankets

Jaemin had known that the city had been bracing for a cold snap. Mark had even told him a week in advance, his sleepy boyfriend quoting the well dressed but monotone voiced newscaster when Jaemin had stumbled out of bed for his morning coffee. Jaemin had barely paid him attention at the time, only sparing long enough of a glance to take in the way that Mark had curled himself up as small as possible on their ragged (but comfortable) couch, knees tucked up to his chest and his coffee mug held in front of his face protectively. Soft morning sunshine was illuminating his features, casting Mark’s cheekbones in sharp relief and making Jaemin’s breath catch.

His boyfriend was as mesmerizing as he was adorable, something that Jaemin had long come to know. Still, Jaemin just took the weather forecast he was being given with a grain of salt. So what if it was cold for a couple of days? It was to be expected, considering they had long ago fallen into the autumn season and were well on their way into winter.

That meant that Jaemin was _ aware _ of the sudden drop in temperatures they would probably see. That didn’t mean he was _ prepared _ for it, however.

Come Saturday morning, Jaemin awoke to the clinking and gurgling of the Mark fiddling with their coffee maker. It was a sound Jaemin had become intimately familiar with throughout the time he had lived with his boyfriend, because Mark was an angel among men. Soon the scent of Jaemin’s lifeblood (coffee, it would always be coffee) would make its way through their open bedroom door, signaling that it was time for Jaemin to pull himself out of their warm blankets.

As soon as he pulled his head out from underneath their comforter though, Jaemin knew this wouldn’t be one of their normal mornings. Not when it took barely a second for his nose to become chilled in the cold air of their bedroom, a shiver making its way down his spine at the sudden temperature shift.

Blinking open sleep crusted eyes, Jaemin squinted around their bedroom in confusion as if he could pinpoint the cause of the sudden cold. It took a few moments for Jaemin to remember Mark’s mention of this week’s weather, and by that point Jaemin was running fingers through his messy pink hair before decided _ fuck it _ and burrowing himself back under the blankets. It didn’t matter if the scent of espresso was tickling at his nose, Jaemin wasn’t getting out of bed. Not when he knows his toes would turn into ice cubes as soon as he set foot onto the hardwood, and _ especially _ not when he knew he didn’t even have work today.

Unsurprisingly, it only took Mark about ten minutes to step into the bedroom, his voice saturated in confusion, because Jaemin _ always _ got up for coffee, even if he had been dead asleep minutes beforehand, “Jaemin?”

Jaemin just let a whine, curling into a ball and keeping the blankets wrapped around his head as he peeked over to where Mark was standing in the doorframe, just as adorable sleep rumpled as he always was. His hair was a mess from what Jaemin could see of it, but most of it was hidden by the gray hoodie that Jaemin _ knew _was his.

Not that Jaemin minded. Definitely not. Mark always looked adorable in hoodies, even if he was also wearing gym shorts like some sort of heathen that was immune to the cold invading their normally cozy apartment.

“How are you not _ freezing_?” Jaemin hissed, eyes narrowed on Mark’s bare shins and squinting for any signs of goosebumps. Really, the elder should be shivering in place right about now.

Mark looked at him dubiously, “it’s not that cold?”

Jaemin stared back flatly, a sneer pulling at his lips before he pulled the blankets back over his head, “get away from me, Canadian spawn.”

Mark let out an abrupt laugh, amusement coloring his voice and his footsteps soft against the hardwood, “babe, you’re overreacting.”

“I will _ smite _ you,” Jaemin hissed, clutching fiercely onto the edges of the blankets as Mark tried to pull them back.

It pulled another laugh out of Mark, sweet and bright, and Jaemin was momentarily softened by how endearing he found the sound, because he was a weak bitch. It’s what gave Mark the freedom to pull the blanket out of his distracting grip, both light and _ cold _sweeping under the warm cocoon Jaemin had made himself.

Before Jaemin could do much more than hiss out a couple insults, Mark was clambering back into bed with him, bringing cold air and cold limbs and _ freezing _fingers.

“Don’t touch me!” Jaemin yelped, squirming away from Mark’s hands as they tried sneaking under his shirt. Mark just laughed at him though, and Jaemin took back whatever he said about Mark being anything like an angel. No, he was most definitely a demon.

“_Jaemin_,” Mark whined even though he would never admit that that was what he was doing, “if it’s so cold, isn’t you duty to warm your boyfriend up?”

Jaemin glared up at him mutinously, still trying his best to keep under the blankets even as he had to retreat from the warm section of the bed that he had been occupying, “perish.”

Mark snorted, an amused grin pulling his lips up and Jaemin was so, so weak. It was that weakness that had him only minimally squirming when Mark wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist before pulling him up against his chest. It had Jaemin’s head peeking up from under the blankets, his face smushed into the crook of Mark’s neck which was thankfully warmed by his hoodie.

Then Mark was twining their legs together, and his shins were _ freezing. _

Mark tightened his grip around Jaemin’s waist when the younger went to jerk away with a yelp, expression twitching in barely suppressed laughter, “stay still.”

“I _ hate _ you,” Jaemin whined, before leaning forward to mutinously bite at Mark’s shoulder. 

Mark was long used to Jaemin biting at him though, and the elder simply laughed into Jaemin’s ear, his breath warm against the cold lobe, “no you don’t.”

Jaemin grumbled to himself before relaxing into Mark’s arms, resigned to his fate as he shifted his own arms until he was able to sneak his hands up under the back of Mark’s hoodie. At least the skin at the small of his back was toasty warm, and it was only a matter of a few gentle nudges until Mark was pulling them even closer together, not even a section of space separating them. 

“And you said you were going to smite me,” Mark muttered after a good ten minutes spent just snuggled against one another. At least he had waited until he stopped feeling like an icicle against Jaemin’s limbs, so that Jaemin was far less interested in kicking him off the mattress.

“It’s too early for you to be this annoying,” Jaemin grumbled sleepily, his voice muffled by the fabric covering Mark’s chest.

Mark simply laughed at him, his body shaking against Jaemin’s own and his giggles soft in Jaemin’s ears. Jaemin really had to find a better term than ‘endearing’ or ‘adorable’ for his boyfriend, because at this point he was just sounding like a broken record.

“Are you just going to go back to sleep?” Mark questioned quietly after his laughter had long subsided.

Jaemin let out a sleepy hum from where he was still snuggled against Mark’s chest, his eyes having long fallen shut and comfortable within the once against warm cocoon of Mark’s arms and their shared blankets, “probably.”

Mark let out another soft laugh, but then there was the light pressure as Mark dipped his head and kissed the top of Jaemin’s head, “alright then. Sounds like a good way to spend Saturday anyway.”

Jaemin just let out a faint noise of acknowledgement, and then he was drifting back into unconsciousness, unaware of the sickeningly soft smile that spread over Mark’s face as he looked down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls forgive me if it sucks, i haven't actually wrote anything since like early november QAQ
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	2. tenyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not a baby,” Yangyang muttered mutinously.
> 
> “You’re _my_ baby, though?” Ten responded from the bed, sleek black ears perking up as Yangyang stepped into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Ten/Yangyang  
**Tags:** Pre-Relationship, Hybrids  
**Length:** 2k  
**Bingo Tiles:** Flannel

“You were right,” Yangyang hissed, half his face obscured with how close he was holding his phone. He couldn’t be bothered to fix the angle right now. He had bigger things to worry about.

Dejun rose an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips. “About what? I’m right about most things.”

Yangyang scoffed, but let the comment slide. “About getting a pet. I’m not cut out for this.”

Dejun blinked back at him, handsome features pixelated even in the bright light of his living room. Yangyang could see his hybrid in the background, lounging on the couch as Dejun walked towards the kitchen, his spotted ears perked in attention as he focused on the television that Yangyang could only hear faintly. “Oh? What makes you say that now?”

“_Yangyang_!”

The brunet winced, quickly grabbing a box of banana milk out of the fridge before hurrying back to his room, “Dejun, he’s so _ needy_.”

“_You’re _ the one who decided to get a cat. I _ told _ you that a dog would be better for you,” Dejun reminded him unsympathetically before proceeding to brag about his own hybrid, “plus you already know how they are, and Xuxi loves you. For some reason.”

“Normal cats are usually a lot less work! They don’t need to be taken on walks or—”

“Then you should’ve gotten a _ normal _ cat instead of _ hybrid_,” Dejun interrupted, amusement glinting in his eyes when Yangyang shifted his phone enough to glare into the camera.

“Listen,” Yangyang began, only to be interrupted by his name being called yet again. Or, well, it was more like whining than anything else, to be honest. Yangyang let out a sigh, shaking his head before glancing back down at his screen.

Dejun just looked amused. “Good luck, you big baby. I’ll see you soon.”

Then he hung up, leaving Yangyang to his misery.

“I’m not a baby,” Yangyang muttered mutinously, before locking his phone and shoving it into his pocket as he pushed open his bedroom door.

“You’re_ my _ baby, though?” Ten responded from the bed, sleek black ears perking up as Yangyang stepped into the room, though his focus didn’t move from the Nintendo Switch in his hands.

Yangyang just looked at him in disgust, tossing the banana milk onto the mattress and watching as Ten lunged for it, dropping the Switch on the pillows. For someone who hated fruits, he sure did love that drink for some reason. That may just be due to the milk, though. He _ was _ a cat hybrid.

Ten didn’t notice his look, too busy pulling the plastic off the small straw and shoving it into the box. His tail, just as sleek and black as his ears but tipped white at the end, waved happily behind him, emerging out from under the unbuttoned flannel he had stolen from Yangyang’s closet. The fact that he was also wearing a pair of black shorts was just short of a miracle, no matter how much thigh they exposed.

He was still haunted by those first few weeks where Ten would wander around the apartment naked.

“You’re going to freeze in those,” Yangyang pointed out regardless, staring down at Ten’s legs as he came to a stand beside the bed.

Ten pouted up at him, ears pinned back against his head. “No I won’t.”

“It’s almost _ thirty degrees. _ Put on some pants.”

“Pants are for _ losers_,” Ten hissed, sharp fangs flashing as he bared his teeth. Yangyang just looked back at him quietly, arms crossed over his chest. It took a few minutes of a silent stare down before Ten was whining, tail lashing behind him as he pushed to his feet, “_Fine. _ Where are we going anyway?”

“Do you remember Dejun?” Yangyang questioned, watching as Ten slid his shorts down his legs. Then he was closing his eyes with a hitch of breath, turning his head away. He really didn’t know why he had expected Ten to wear underwear, and now he had to live with the image of the hybrid’s ass peeking out from under Yangyang’s flannel for the rest of his life.

Not that he hadn’t seen a lot more, by this point.

“The one who smells like dog?” Ten asked in return, before muttering obscenities at the sweatpants he was pulling on. They were also Yangyang’s, but it wasn’t like he minded. He already knew that all of Ten’s clothing was either extremely short or simply nonexistent.

Ten still hadn’t opened the pack of boxers Yangyang had bought for him. He had found the package stuffed into the back of his sock drawer two days ago.

Squinting his eyes cautiously, Yangyang breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ten standing in front of the closet, pants pulled up and his hands occupied with smoothing the fur of his tail. The flannel was still unbuttoned, so Yangyang quickly stepped into the hybrid’s space to begin buttoning it himself, “Yes, that one. We’re going to his house to introduce you to a few of my friends. He has a dalmatian hybrid and one of my other friends has a red panda hybrid, that rich bitch.”

“A _ dog_?” Ten hissed, eyes narrowing as he pressed his face closer into Yangyang’s space.

Yangyang blinked down at him in confusion. “Uh, yes? You literally just said that he smells like a dog.”

“I didn’t know it was a dog _ hybrid_,” Ten protested, trying to pull away from where Yangyang was half done buttoning the flannel. “Let me go, I’m not going.”

“You were literally lying on top of a samoyed hybrid when I met you?” Yangyang felt the need to say, moving his hands down to grip at Ten’s waist and keep him in place despite the way the feline squirmed.

“That’s different! Jeno is literally a _ baby_,” Ten replied.

“That reminds me, I told my coworker about seeing him and I think he’s gonna go to the shelter tomorrow. Jaemin’s always wanted a samoyed, but his apartment has a stupid rule about pets unless they’re hybrids.”

“I don’t care,” Ten muttered petulantly, even as his eyes started to gleam in interest. Yangyang just looked at him knowingly, smirking slightly at the way Ten rose his chin imperiously as if daring him to say anything.

“Anyway,” Yangyang continued, letting Ten win for now, “You're going. Xuxi’s a good boy, anyway. He’s even been around other cats before, since Dejun’s ex-boyfriend had one.”

“A ‘good boy,’” Ten sneered, his ears flattening once again from where they had started perking up, “Were those cats _ actually _ cats?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like cats either,” Yangyang snorted, rolling his eyes. When Ten didn’t respond, Yangyang goggled at him. “Ten!”

Ten just sniffed in disdain, “They're inferior to me.”

“I’m sure they think the same about you walking on two legs,” Yangyang responded, feeling safe enough in the fact that Ten wouldn’t bolt and letting go of his waist to continue buttoning up the flannel. The sooner Ten’s sharp collarbones and lean chest were hidden from sight, the better Yangyang would feel. He would have to deal with the sight later, of course, because Ten had a habit of plastering himself to Yangyang’s side whenever he went to bed.

Yangyang was just lucky he had won the fight about wearing at least shorts to bed. He had taken what he could get when Ten had finally made that concession, not even attempting to fight for a shirt as well.

“Yeah, well,” Ten began before pausing. After a few moments he let out an aggravated huff of air when he couldn’t think of anything witty in response. “At least I have opposable thumbs.”

That surprised a laugh out of Yangyang, leaving the younger to drop his hands from the finally buttoned flannel and grin widely as he looked into Ten’s surprised eyes. “You're cute. Now come on, Kunhang’s bringing everyone lunch. He even promised to buy sushi for you since he wanted to leave a good impression.”

“Sushi?” Ten repeated, predictably. Yangyang had found it was one of his best bargaining chips when he wanted Ten to do something the feline hated. Then Ten’s curiosity shifted and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, “Who’s Kunhang?”

“The rich bitch I said had a red panda hybrid. He was the first of us to get a hybrid, actually. Kun’s been around for like three or four years now, I think? He’s pretty chill, but he’s older than all of us and doesn’t let us forget it,” Yangyang grumbled, rolling his eyes. Kun especially didn’t let _ him _ forget it, considering he was the youngest out of all of his friends.

“Is he older than _ me_?”

That had Yangyang pausing in the middle of the living room, barely moving as Ten ran into his back with a low hiss. The hybrid didn’t move away, though. He simply grabbed the back of Yangyang’s hoodie and peered over his shoulder, his ears straight up in attention. Yangyang had no doubt his tail was swaying behind him, yet another tell that the hybrid was curious and focused on his answer.

“I think he’s actually two months older? I know it’s the same year, but I can’t remember if his birthday was in January or February.”

Ten’s eyes narrowed into slits, “I’ll fight him.”

“Please don’t?” Yangyang requested nervously, “He's worth more than my life.”

Ten frowned at him, one of his ears twitching against the side of Yangyang’s neck in a way that tickled. Then he was slinking around to stand in front of Yangyang, shifting one of his arms so that he could still grip at the back of Yangyang’s hoodie with both hands, “Don’t say that.”

“Huh?”

Ten leant up slightly, just enough so that he could brush his cheek against Yangyang’s jaw. “You’re worth a lot more than you think, Yangyang. Even if you _ are _ a loser.”

Yangyang stood frozen for a few seconds, blinking slowly down at Ten. When the hybrid started to look uncomfortable, Yangyang let a teasing grin grow on his lips. “That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve said to me so far.”

Ten frowned at him, ears flicking back as a blush started pinkening his cheeks. “Shut up. Weren’t we supposed to be leaving?”

Yangyang snorted at the blatant topic change, even if Ten was right. Quickly checking that he had his wallet, phone and keys, Yangyang gently pushed Ten towards the front door, “Yeah, c’mon, let’s go.”

“Still can’t believe you’re taking me to meet a _ dog,_” Ten muttered grumpily, shoving his feet into his sandals. Yangyang wasn’t even going to try to convince him to wear sneakers. Ten could just deal with his frozen toes by himself.

“A dog, a red panda, and three humans, thank you,” Yangyang corrected, rolling his eyes as he opened the door to the apartment and let Ten flounce out ahead of him. He tried his best to ignore Ten’s tail as it brushed against his hand, even if the sleek fur was amazingly soft. Ten eyed him knowingly anyway, his ears twitching in amusement.

“Three humans?” Ten prompted, standing by his side as Yangyang bolted the door shut.

“Dejun, Kunhang and Sicheng. He doesn’t have a hybrid, though he is dating one.”

Ten’s eyes widened in surprise, “He is?”

“Yeah, it’s this fox hybrid he met at work. Some transfer from the Japanese branch of their company,” Yangyang explained with a shrug, “I don’t think Yuta’s coming though.”

Ten was still staring at him. “You’re alright with someone dating a hybrid?”

Yangyang frowned in confusion, “Uh, yeah? Should I not be?”

Ten didn’t answer for a few moments, simply continuing to stare at him in surprise. Then he seemed to come back to himself, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and quickly tugging at Yangyang’s wrist so that they began to walk down towards the elevator, “No, that’s fine. It’s...it’s good. You just keep surprising me, baby.”

“Not a baby,” Yangyang muttered in protest, glowering down at Ten’s hand still wrapped around his wrist. He didn’t try to pull away, though.

Ten just smiled, his tail brushing lightly against Yangyang’s thigh as he pressed the button for the elevator. “You’re _ my _ baby.”

Yangyang rolled his eyes at the repeated words from earlier, stepping in behind Ten as the doors pulled open, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	3. markhei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mark met Yukhei, he had only one, very simple thought running through his mind: _holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Lucas/Mark  
**Tags:** First Meetings, Flirting  
**Length:** 780  
**Bingo Tiles:** Celebration

The first time Mark met Yukhei, he had only one, very simple thought running through his mind:

_ Holy shit. _

It wasn’t eloquent a thought, it wasn’t even much of anything. The only thing that it  _ was _ , truth be told, was an encapsulation of all the horny rage Mark felt as he looked Yukhei up and down. He wasn’t even subtle with the way he was checking the taller boy out, as Donghyuck was gleeful to point out afterwards. Mark wasn’t ashamed though, and he actually rather doubted that Yukhei truly realized what Mark had been doing.

Yukhei had been all smiles after all, bright in his friendliness and nonchalant as he completely dwarfed Mark’s hand in his own before giving it a shake. Mark could only gape at him as Yukhei introduced himself, eventually snapping out of it when Donghyuck had pointedly elbowed his side.

Shaking his head slightly, Mark struggled to pull up a smile just as bright as Yukhei’s, introducing himself in an uncomfortably wheezy voice.

That had been that, because Mark had never managed to run into Yukhei again after their introduction. They had only been pulled together due to Donghyuck after all, seeing as his best friend had wanted to introduce him to the person he had been partnered with for a class project.

That project had actually concluded earlier that same day, leading to a celebration party that Donghyuck had somehow convinced Mark to throw in the apartment they shared. Mark just regretted it took until  _ now _ to meet Yukhei, especially since Donghyuck had told him of all the times they would be working on the project together at their apartment. Mark had thought it would be better to give the two privacy though, considering he knew just how distracting other people could be when one was trying to work.

Two months later, Mark was regretting his past consideration even more. Yukhei had crashed at their apartment that night they had met, long legs stretching out and taking up the length of their couch where he had passed out. His dark hair had been especially adorable when Mark stumbled upon him, his mouth slightly open as he snored and one of his large hands resting on his chest. Yukhei’s shirt had ridden up in his sleep, and Mark did his best not to stare at the abs peeking out as he stepped over to him and gently started poking at his shoulder.

It took a few minutes to wake Yukhei up, but once he did Mark regretted not taking his time to make himself presentable. The last Yukhei had seen of him was Mark’s horrible bedhead, having quickly apologized for crashing at their apartment before staggering out the door despite Mark’s protests.

And now in the present, Mark was faced with the reality of looking up at Yukhei’s bright smile yet again, this time at a New Year’s Eve party that Donghyuck had again swindled him into throwing in their apartment. Yukhei seemed to recognize him too, judging by the way he had called out his name as one of his hands pounded a greeting against Mark’s shoulders.

Mark tried his best not to focus on how his skin burned at the feeling, smiling politely in response. “Hi, Yukhei.”

“Nice to meet you again, man. How have you been?” Yukhei questioned, as if they had spoken more than twice.

“Good, good. Are you looking for Donghyuck? I think I’ve saw him a few minutes ago-”

Yukhei shook his head, interrupting Mark with a small smirk. “No, I was actually hoping to run into you again. I never saw you around campus after we met that one time, but I thought it would be weird to just show up here. Or to ask Donghyuck for your number.”

Mark thoughts screeched to a halt, and he took a moment just to squint up at Yukhei. “Are you flirting with me?”

“I can be more obvious about it, if you want?”

Even though the response was confident, it was the sheepish smile that Yukhei paired with his words that had Mark even more sold than he already was. Laughter bubbling up, Mark tried his best to speak before Yukhei thought he didn’t want his attention. “You can be as obvious as you want. And for the record, it wouldn’t have been weird if you asked Donghyuck for my number.”

“Well, now I can ask you instead.” Yukhei pointed out cheekily, which was a smooth enough segway that Mark immediately reached for his phone. After all, he had been thinking about the taller boy ever since he had last seen him, so like hell would he lose this chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this ones shorter than the other two sorry ㅠㅠ i've had more than half of it in my drafts for a while though so i figured i might as well finish it off quickly. hope you like it regardless uwu
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
